It all started with a Love Song
by HappyOwl
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace and Reyna Bellona: The Demigods. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez: The Warriors. Both: The two bands of the moment. What will happen if both bands should work together to write a song? A love song. Can Percy and Annabeth put their past aside and work together? Not Leyna. T for suggestive themes, dirty minds, etc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hi! Yep, it's me again. Just to let it clear, this don't have the whole 'Goode High' theme, that's too much overused, right? In this story, everyone is 20-21 years old, okay?**

**It all Started with a Love Song **

_Prologue_

"Thank you so much L.A.!" The superstar Annabeth Chase shouted to her public through her microphone, making people scream over emotion.

Her band mates said goodbye to the fans too, before all disappear behind the curtain. Assistants came to them, giving them water, towels and anything else they need. The artists made their way to the dressing room that they all shared.

Once there, Annabeth collapsed in one of the black leather chairs while her friends sat on couches, poufs and even the floor. (Cough, Thalia, cough). Annabeth took a deep breath and smiled at her friends, watching each of them.

Piper McLean was one of them. 20 years old, incredibly beautiful; her choppy, brown, medium-long now tied in a messy French braid hair framed her thin face perfectly. Her lips were fleshy and red, seductive in the eyes of men. Her little eyes of all colors, like a kaleidoscope, were a mystery, yet beautiful, with her long black lashes highlighting. Her skin was tanned exotically and her body had revealing curves. Right now, she was wearing a short white shirt that says 'Free Spirit', a red skirt from her waist to above her knees, gray slippers with white stars, a necklace with a Mustache, gold hoops and some black bracelets.

There also was Thalia Grace. 21 years old, beautiful. Her skin was pale, her nose was pointed and some small freckles adorned it. Her lips were thin and pink. Her hair was jet black, straight and silky, long up to her breasts. Her eyes were of an incredibly electric blue, outlined with black, stood out in her little face. She, alongside Piper, was the shortest in the group. Her body neither had many exotic curves. Now, her hair fell down naturally, she was wearing a white shirt with a black heart broken, a yellow skirt from the waist to above the knees and black heels.

Reyna Bellona was also part of the group. 20 years old, beautiful in her own way. White skin, small dark eyes. Her nose was long and rect. Her lips were thin and red, her face a little square with strong jaw. Her curves were fine for her height and her body was very athletic. She was tall. Her hair was long to her hip, black, silky and with few waves. For this concert, she decided to wear a pink tank top, black high waisted shorts, dark gray sneakers, and her hair was loose, falling freely down her back.

Finally, was Annabeth Chase, the singer-leader of the band. 21 years old, seriously beautiful. Her skin was tanned, her body was athletic and she had exotic and sensual curves, making all the boys drool over her. Her long hair was curly, like a princess, and blonde. Her lips are fleshy and pink; her nose is straight and slightly tilted upward at the tip. Her big eyes were stormy gray that shined or darkened, depending on how she felt. She was tall, too. Right now, two strands of her hair were attached backwards with a clip in half-ponytail. She wore a black top that says 'You Only Live Once', a jean vest, shorts and black leather ankle boots.

"It was an amazing concert girls!" Annabeth said after taking a sip of her water. Her cheeks were red, and a few strands of hair were stuck to her face by sweat. Breathing heavily, the others smiled and nodded in agreement.

Just then, their manager (or publisher) came smiling in the dressing room. Silena Beauregard was a beautiful girl of 27 years old. She had pale skin and facial features such as a porcelain doll. Her eyes were big, deep dark blue. Her hair was black, long, wavy and shiny. Barbie body, Silena had once been a fashion model, but thanks to a friend she had gotten the job of 'band manager'. She was good at the job, but her specialty was getting publicity through gossip. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, with a seam at the waist and a gentle flare to the hem, a sleeved stud bolero jacket, a Chanel classic purse and beige heels. Her mouth was deep red and her eyes were lined with black.

"That was magic girls!" she exclaimed "I'm so proud of you all," Annabeth rolled her eyes, although a small smile crept across her lips. Silena could be so ridiculous sometimes.

Silena took out her iPod from her bag and looked, her brow furrowed in concentration. Thalia looked at her a little worried "Everything okay over there?"

Silena shushed her. She read a bit more until her face lighted up completely, her lips stretched into a huge grin and her eyes looked at the others with emotion "Oh girls, I have hug new for you," she said "Let's go home so I can tell you,"

And so they did. After getting way between fans crying, shouting, demanding autographs or photos, paparazzi and others, they came to the great white silt that took them to 'home' without problem. Annabeth pulled the keys out of her backpack and put them in the keyhole. After opening the door, all went inside. They all lived together (less Silena), because they were like sisters.

Their mansion was enormous, all decorated in a modern style, with leather couches, flat screen TVs, stereos and other modern amenities. The house was designed by a famous architect and Annabeth. You see, she loved the architecture and dreamed of someday building something permanent.

"Well," Annabeth said turning on the light "I'm going to shower and change, then we can talk." The others nodded and murmured in agreement, but Silena stood on a coffee table and clapped her hands, drawing attention.

"Of course not!" she squealed "What I have to say is too important to wait."

"So, what is it?" Reyna asked, taking deep breaths, which Annabeth understood were to calm down and not kill Silena. Reyna could be very moody sometimes.

"Well," Silena said "Tomorrow we fly to New York!" She clapped excitedly, a smile on her face. Her emotion disappeared when she saw the tired and expressionless faces of her friends "What? Aren't you exited?"

"Silena," Thalia said "It's not the first time we go to New York; also, I thought that the tour ended today!"

"Yes, why we will go to New York?" Piper asked. She was leaning against a couch, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, it's a surprise." Silena said mysteriously "But," She added, not being able to control herself "all this has to do with a band of boys hot,"

"One Direction?" Piper asked hopefully. She had this strange wish to go out with Louis Tomlinson. Her friends thrown at her cushions and squealed.

Silena giggled "No, Piper, sorry. I was talking about guys hotters than One Direction," she said, waiting for a response that never came.

"Who?" Reyna asked, a little confused.

Silena looked at them as if the answer was obvious, but the others looked at her clueless "Oh, come on girls!" No answer "The Warriors! You know, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez!"

Annabeth, Piper and Reyna sent her hard looks. They had a bad relationship with some members of the band.

Thalia shrugged "I think it will be nice to see my brother again, it's been months since we saw each other,"

Silena got off the coffee table and hugged Thalia, who didn't return the hug "Oh finally, someone who is on my side."

"Don't be so happy." Thalia snapped, pushing Silena's embrace. Silena backed away uncomfortably and looked at the others.

"And what do you say?" she asked.

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably "Does this have a business purpose? We will get some profit?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Silena replied. Hope began to grow inside her.

"Then I think I can handle it," Annabeth said doubtfully. Silena squealed and hugged her. The manager separated and looked at Piper.

"What about you, oh, you gorgeous Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean-" Silena started to say compliments, secretly begging Piper to accept.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes, but still smiled and nodded, earning a hug from Silena. Now it was the turn of Reyna to accept, so all looked at her expectantly. The black haired shook her head grimly.

"Oh no, I'll go to New York, but I will not work at all with those idiots." She snapped.

Silena sighed defeated. She knew she couldn't win against Reyna "Okay," then she looked at the rest "I'll see you tomorrow at 6 for the flight. Dream about angels!"

She left the house and closed the door behind her. The others exchanged glances, all their eyebrows raised.

'_New York, New York,'_ Annabeth thought as she tried to _sleep 'Here we go. Oh wait, that can be for a song.'_

**A/N= Hey! Did you like it? I hope you did! It's just the prologue, chapters will be longer! Oh, forgive my bad grammar, typos and OOCness, I'm not from USA and English is not my first language. **

**Don't forget to check out the outfits on my profile! And leave a review, maybe? Reviews make me happy and I update faster…**

**Love you guys,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	2. And Here You Come Again

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, and for favorite/following this story, you are awesome!**

"Here you come again

Just when I've begun to get myself together

You walk right in the door

Just like you've done before

And wrap my heart 'round your little finger"

–_Taylor Swift. –And here you come again._

**It all started with a Love Song**

_Chapter 1: And Here You Come Again_

Annabeth hated flying. The planes made her nervous, it churned her stomach. She was sitting next to Thalia, who listened to music on her headphones and stared out the window. Behind them were Piper and Reyna. Piper was reading a fashion magazine and Reyna was reading a book.

'_Reading a book,'_ Annabeth thought _'What a good idea.'_ She zipped her black leather jacket and looked at her clothing. She was wearing a pink shirt that says 'Geek', jeans, pink slippers, a gray cap of the 'Yankees' and a necklace of a moustache.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the constant noise of their private jet, Thalia foot hitting the ground and her own thoughts in her head hovering didn't let her.

Annabeth opened her eyes and sighed in exasperation. There was a thought in particular that made her uneasy.

_Percy Jackson._

She remembered him well. Besides, how forget him if he appeared on every magazine cover, every commercial or interview, and practically everywhere?

21 years old, jet black hair, disheveled and silky, long until his eyes. Marked square jaw, sexys thin lips, _perfectly_ upright nose and tanned skin. His eyes were green as the sea, constantly changing and fun, serene and beautiful. And his body... oh his body. He had the perfect biceps and a lovely six pack. He loved swimming, soccer, basketball and any sport. He was sarcastic, with sense of humor, charismatic, charming and good.

'_Yeah, good.'_ Annabeth thought sarcastically. She knew him better than that, and good was definitely _not_ a word that defines him well. In her opinion, of course. If you ask any other girl, they would tell you that he is the best person in the world. And the hottest.

"Girls, we are landing in New York, please fasten your seatbelts." their jet pilot said through the intercom.

40 minutes later, they were all getting out from the plane. The paparazzi and fans were gathered down, in front of the ladder by which they have to descend.

First than all, Silena peered into the door and began to descend. She wore a jade, 3/4 sleeve with a black belt around her waist dress; black heels with straps around her foot; green bracelets, a black bag with a bow and a ring with a black flower. Her hair was in a delicate half-ponytail. Her blue eyes were painted with black shadow and her nails were green. She loved the attention.

Then lowered Piper, and a round of applause and cries appeared among the people. She was radiant, with a braid over her shoulder, her pink dress with flowers, her casual brown heels, her jean vest, her large hoops, and mouth painted with gloss.

After her, it was Thalia's turn. Our favorite punk was wearing a blue tank top, a leather skirt, black platform boots, a black hat to cover her matted hair, sunglasses to cover her tired eyes and her nails were blue. More applause and cries of the fans.

Reyna got out of the plane too. She wore a black tie front blouse, shorts with the U.S. flag, lace-up black combat boots, a black bag and her mouth was red.

And Annabeth finally came out. She greeted people, smiled for photos and signed some autographs while some bodyguards worked their way.

After what seemed an eternity, they could get on a limo that was taking them to their home in New York, or that's what they believed. The man driving the limo didn't speak, and his suit covered his whole body except his face, which was full of red welts.

"Well girls, who is thrilled to know that this project is about?" Silena said, clapping her hands as she always did when she was excited about something. It was usually guys.

The band members looked at her without emotion "Oh come on girls, this is going to be fun!"

"No, it will not be." Annabeth said flatly. The others nodded in agreement.

"But why?" Silena asked.

And that was the moment when all were silent. All had a bad history with someone in the band in the past, except for Thalia. All were saved because the car stopped in front of the music studio.

"Well, we arrived girls!" The manager exclaimed, grabbing her purse "Oh, and Reyna, Argos will take you home. See you in a couple of hours Rey!" she got off the limo, followed by Annabeth, Thalia and Piper.

Annabeth looked at the big building in front of her. Most of the structure was made of glass, but you could not see inside. The little wall that it had was painted orange. On the glasses, there was gray letters with orange lights, where one could read _'Half-Blood Records Studios'. _There were people leaving and entering the building, all dressed formally.

_'Half-Blood Records Studios' _was one of the world's biggest discographies. It was led by a horrible and moody man who called himself 'Mr. D'. He was the man who approved or rejected the songs, the one that made the bands famous. There were a lot of small bands that were growing there, but the two most successful bands of 'Half-Bloods Studios' were The Demigods and The Warriors.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Silena said happily, jumping to the building.

Piper leaned toward Annabeth and whispered "How many cups of coffee did she take?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Thalia put an arm around Piper's shoulders and another on the shoulders of the blonde. Thalia yawned loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth "I don't know, but I want to sleep," she said.

That caused Piper and Annabeth burst into laughter. Thalia looked at them with a frown "What? It's eight o'clock, this worker body deserves sleep!" she said.

Annabeth wiped a tear away. Her eyes were watery with laughter, and small tears fell "Sure Thalia, you work so much,"

Thalia pulled out her tongue at her.

"Girls! Come on, you don't want to be late!" Silena shouted from the door. She motioned them to go and then went inside the building.

The three friends looked at each other once more before walking into the building.

Nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. The decor was modern, with newly polished white floors, white leather couches, gray tables and orange, white or gray walls. Everything was focused on those colors for a crazy obsession that Mr. D had. Many people stopped to watch the four girls. Some waved, some smiled and others just ignored them.

Silena headed toward the 10th floor. The others followed closely, because they were not quite sure where they were going. Silena stood in front of a gray door that said 'Meetings'.

"Well girls, I must stay here. You must go to the next door, the one that says 'Recordings', understand?" she said in a serious tone "Nothing of hanging around elsewhere." she got inside the room and closed the door behind her.

While Thalia yawned again, the three walked to the door marked like _'Recordings'_ and entered. Annabeth and Piper exchanged dubious glances.

Putting her hand on the doorknob, Annabeth took a deep breath, praying that he wouldn't be there. She slowly opened the door, only to find a scene that she really hadn't expected.

The studio had the wood floor and orange walls. To the left were two black couches and to the right was a wall full of gold records. On the wall opposite the door, there was a wall with a window overlooking the recording booth. Along the wall, there was a DJ table with lots of buttons that Annabeth didn't know what they were. The recording booth was small and didn't have anything.

In a leather couch, was a guy sleeping. His hair was curly and greasy, black. His skin was tanned a little more than the appropriate. His nose was small and upturned, making him look playful. His lips are fleshy. His face look small, making him look like a Santa's elf. Annabeth recognized him as Leo Valdez, drummer of The Warriors. According to what she remembered, he had big brown eyes, was funny, 20 years old, had a good body and had a difficult childhood. He was lying on the couch, one hand on his chest and the other hanging in the air, snoring loudly.

In a chair, behind Leo's head, was another guy sitting. This one had short blond hair, white skin and thin lips, with a small scar above it. He seemed to have a very good body. His electric blue eyes were light and serious. His nose was big and upright. Annabeth recognized him as Jason Grace, bassist and band's second singer. He was Thalia's young brother although he was taller, 20 years old, 'the second hottest guy in New York', 'best body' and 'major player'. He was drawing a mustache on his friend with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth saw Piper tense up a bit but she actually didn't know why. Thalia cleared her throat, getting the attention of her brother, who stopped drawing the mustache on Leo and looked up, a little worried about getting caught.

Jason opened his eyes a little surprised, but smiled. He stood up and hugged tightly his sister. Thalia hugged him back.

She looked at Piper, and discovered her a little lustfully looking at Jason. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at Piper. Piper just smiled slightly and shrugged. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how you been little bro?" Thalia asked playfully, slapping the arm of her brother in a loving gesture.

"I've been good, and I think you too, little sis." Jason replied mockingly. He knew that Thalia hated that he called her so because she hated being short.

The door opened revealing Silena and a tall, sturdy, dark skin, brown eyes and strong-featured man. He wore a black suit formal and expensive. His eyes showed kindness and happiness. He smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Hi girls, guys, I'm Charles Beckendorf and-" he looked at the room desperately. His smile faded and his expression became angry "Where are those two?" he looked at Jason asking for a response.

Jason raised his hands in defense and shook his head "I have no idea,"

Annabeth immediately knew they were talking about Percy and Nico. The mere thought of Percy made her heart to sink and skip a beat at the same time. She had taken years to get herself together after what he had done to her. She would never forgive him for making her be so embarrassed in front of their 'friends'.

"RUN, DI ANGELO! COME ON!" a voice shouted from the hallway. Annabeth's breath got stuck in her throat. She knew that deep, sexy, sultry voice. _Percy._

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" another deep voice shouted. Annabeth didn't know that one, but she guessed it was Nico.

Suddenly the door opened strongly and both were standing there. Annabeth had seen Nico many times in magazines and television programs, but had never seen him in person. He was tall too, with tousled black hair and pale skin. His lips were too thin, and his nose was delicately upturned. His jaw was strong and well-marked and his Italian traits were notable. He also had good body, but not as much as Percy or Jason. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He was 21 years old too.

Beside him was Percy. He was much taller than she remembered, that's for sure. His eyes, his hair and his face remained the same. She believed that his body probably had more muscles than when they were 16 years old.

Percy had a white box under his arm, and he smiled. He hadn't seen her yet. Nico breathed heavily, but smiled.

"Where have you been? I told you to be here at 8:00, not 8: 43!" Beckendorf scolded them.

Percy and Nico smiled smugly, their eyes fixed on him. Percy took out the box from under his arm and opened it to Beckendorf "A cookie?"

"Percy Jackson, what-" Beckendorf began, but Percy cut him off.

"Homemade for the best cook of all, my mom." he said. After a few moments, Beckendorf pounced on the box and took a cookie to his fleshy mouth.

When Charles could swallow, he frowned "Why is there only one?"

Percy and Nico shared a look "Umm, it was a long journey to here." Percy said. Beckendorf rolled his eyes.

Percy finally seemed to notice the presence of other people in the room. He looked right into Annabeth's gray eyes. His smile faltered until disappearing from his face.

Annabeth felt her breathing get heavy and her heart beat faster to the point where she thought it was going out of her chest. Many memories she had tried to forget came to her mind, and her eyes began to itch. She used all her strength to take the tears away, and thank God it worked. She hated herself for being so vulnerable when he was around.

It was as if he had her heart in his hands and screw it onto his little finger.

**A/N= Forgive my bad grammar, typoss and OOCnes. Don't forget to check out the clothes on my profile! Hope you ejoyed the chapter! **

**Review it maybe? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Love you,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	3. Breathless Every Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey again guys! Thanks for your great support! You really light up my day :) **

**It all started with a Love Song**

"'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away"

–Taylor Swift. –Two is Better than One.

_Chapter 2: Breathless Every Time_

Annabeth seriously hated being her. It seemed as if the Fates and all people in the world were against her. Why, of all the bands that existed, she had to work with the one in which Percy was?

Their eyes were still connected, and she could see resentment, sadness and pain in his green ones. But she didn't understand why, he was the one who hurt her. She felt how a knot of hatred was formed in the throat, all the feelings that she had been trying to forget all those years were returning to her.

Percy broke the eye contact seconds later. He threw the white box on the face of Leo, who snapped awake and sat up on the couch, all alarms on. Percy slumped on the couch too, and tried to suppress a laugh when he saw the mustache on the face of his friend.

Percy looked at Jason "Really?"

The blonde just shrugged "Boredom," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Really what?" Leo asked to no one in particular, his eyebrows together "What are they talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Jason lied. Leo shrugged as he didn't care anything. He looked at the people in the room, and Annabeth swore she saw hatred when his gaze fell on Piper, but he quickly looked away.

_What had happened between them?_ Annabeth wondered.

"Well, since we're all here, Charlie and I want to announce something," Silena intervened "This is really important for the company and for both bands, as this project will give us high returns. Charlie," she gave him the word to continue.

"Yes, Charlie, want you to explain?" Percy joked, since nobody called Beckendorf 'Charlie'. Beckendorf sent him a hard look, which made the boys laugh more.

"Well, the label has thought that both bands should sing a song," he snapped "And according to the results, the love songs are the most downloaded and most successful, so you all should write a love song."

Before everyone started to protest, Silena spoke "And thanks to me, it's not just one song," at confused expressions, she added "Each will be paired with someone from the other band and each duo will make one song, so in total we have three love songs that will make the world fall in love!" she squealed and clapped excitedly.

And that's where everyone started to protest.

"But the tour ended yesterday!" Thalia complained. "We need a break!" Piper added.

"But we are working on the new album!" Nico argued. "I used all the ideas I had in the songs of the new album!" Percy intervened.

"I'm starving!" Leo yelled. All were silent and looked at him incredulous.

"Uh, okay," Silena spoke again after a few seconds "You can't pull back because the contracts are signed."

"In addition, couples are already assigned and the schedules to rehearse with the songwriter are set." Beckendorf added.

Another round of groans flooded the room, and Silena, tired of so many complaints, silenced them by hitting the ground with her heel. Everyone looked at her with expectant eyes. Silena cleared her throat before speaking "Mr. D was the one who came up with this idea and who has already begun to announce to the various forms of publicity that 'Half-Blood Studios' is associated to." she took a paper from a black folder that she had in her arms "The pairings are: Jason and Piper," Silena smiled at them "Nico and Thalia," They shared a look and nodded "and Percy and Annabeth."

Annabeth wanted the earth to swallow her. Why him and not Nico or Jason or Leo? The Fates were really against her. She felt her heart heavier, her mouth dry.

"What about me?" Leo asked innocently, still not knowing he had a mustache on his face.

Silena sighed "Well, Reyna didn't accept, so Mr. D decided that you will be free."

"That and that you can't sing," Jason joked. His band mates (except Leo) laughed. Leo pulled his tongue out to Jason.

"Guys, at least be normal for a moment," Beckendorf begged to them, but the only thing he received was more laughter from the boys and some shy smiles of the girls.

"So it's already decided," Silena walked among them giving them a paper to each "These are the schedules to come and rehearse." she returned to stand next to Charles after finishing.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at her before looking at the paper. According to this she had to be there on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays at 9:00 am and Tuesdays and Fridays at 19:00 pm. _Great_.

"9:00 am?" Percy asked "You gotta be kidding," he looked incredulously at his manager. Annabeth secretly rolled her eyes.

"It's the only time where the songwriter could come, and stop complaining." Beckendorf rebuked him. Percy pouted before he pulled his tongue out to his manager. Charles rolled his eyes.

"But anyway, how long does it take to rehearse just one song?" Piper asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows together.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long, but the songwriter must write it and Mr. D must approve it, and you know how he is." Silena said, ending with a delicate shrug.

"Yes, a bitter, lazy, fat man." Percy commented distractedly, playing with a pen he had taken from his pocket.

_The pen of his father,_ Annabeth thought sadly.

While the girls opened their eyes in surprise and the boys tried not to laugh, Beckendorf sent a hard look, again, at Percy.

"Don't even think about saying that in front of him Jackson," Beckendorf warned, though it sounded more like an order.

"And what will he do? Fire me? Please,"

Beckendorf didn't answer.

After an awkward silence, Silena spoke again "So, that's all, um, see you tomorrow guys!" she walked out the door with Beckendorf behind her.

Thalia, being brave as she is, was the first to stand up and walk out the door. Annabeth followed, without making eye contact with Percy. Piper left behind her. They continued walking in silence (which was unusual for them) until leave the building.

"So," Piper said uncomfortably, trying to break the silence "What Luke told you about our flight up here?"

Annabeth face-palmed. What kind of girl didn't tell her boyfriend about a trip across the country? She felt horrible.

"You told him, did you?" Thalia asked humorous.

Piper looked at both incredulous "This isn't funny, how could you forget to tell Luke?" she scolded her, making Annabeth feel worse.

"It all went very fast; when we went home Silena said it and I went to sleep! I wasn't even thinking about telling someone that I was going!" Annabeth defended herself.

"Don't make such a fuss and just call him now." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I will," Annabeth pulled out her IPhone of the jacket's pocket and dialed the number of her boyfriend. She walked a few steps away from her friends while waiting for Luke to pick up the call.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _When Annabeth thought he was not going to answer, a voice spoke over the phone.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?" Luke said. Luke was 23 years old, short dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, full lips, pale skin and a body quite well. A scar ran from his right eye to the middle of his cheek, but he never told Annabeth how he got it. He was fun to hang out, serious when the occasion demanded it and loving when he was with her. He was the _best_ boyfriend she could have asked for.

"Hey Luke," Annabeth smiled, though he couldn't see her "No, there's nothing wrong, is that I only wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears," Luke said. Oh, she loved how he always made her left breathless every time he do or said something romantic or cheesy to her.

Annabeth took a deep breath "I'm in New York," Silence.

"_What_?" Luke asked, and Annabeth knew he was very surprised.

"I said I'm in New York," she repeated "I didn't tell you before because I found out last night and was very tired after the concert and-"

"Annabeth," he cut her off "It's okay, don't worry." She felt a great weight get out of her shoulders "Although I will miss you so much…"

Annabeth smiled "I'll miss you a lot too,"

"But I more,"

"No, I more."

"No, me"

"Nope, me."

And you understand how the conversation went.

**A/N= Fluffy final! And don't hate me please! Tell me what you think about the chapter! Review?**

**Yours,**

**HappyOwl :D**


	4. I Wanna Stay In My Bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey again guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You make me so happy! I'm so glad you like the story so far! And, remember, this story is Percabeth, so there's gonna happen something to Annabeth's relationship with Luke, so don't you worry your pretty mind!**

**Enjoy!**

**It all started with a Love Song**

"Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed"

-Bruno Mars. –The Lazy Song.

_Chapter 3: I Wanna Stay In My Bed_

Annabeth hit her alarm clock with her hand strongly, her eyes still closed. The alarm stopped ringing and she smiled lazily because of that. She seriously hated getting up early. She felt so comfortable and warm under her white silk sheets, that go outside looked like a very bad idea.

Despite that, she opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the sunlight streaming through her window. A pair of green eyes appeared in her vision, and she sat on her bed and opened her eyes, a little more awake. As she guessed, Katie, her employee was watching her with her arms on her hips and frowning. The girl couldn't have more than 27 years, but she loved getting up early.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty, you have to go to the studio." Katie reminded her.

Annabeth growled in response. She wanted the night to last forever so she didn't had to go to rehearsal, to see Percy again. Katie rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets down, leaving Annabeth's bare legs feel the cold air of the room, sending chills through her body, making her arm hairs bristle. Annabeth lowered her pajama shirt to cover her belly as she stood up and headed to her bathroom.

She closed the door as she heard that Katie screamed "I get you clothes or something?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. The employees could be annoying at times, especially if they were all-happy at 8:00 a.m. "No, it's okay."

"Okay!" Katie said happily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. There were no circles under her eyes, but exhaustion was well reflected in them. Her curls were a rat's nest, and her breath was definitely not the best. She started with her routine every morning. First, she gave herself a refreshing hot shower, then brushed her teeth and then fights her daily battle with her hair until it ran out of any knot and she could run her hands through it freely.

She left the bathroom with her bath towel around her body, and pulled out underwear of her closet and put it on, and then looked at her clothes wondering what she could wear. After a few minutes, she looked in the mirror again. She wore a sleeveless, high collar, long-to-above-of-her-knees, salmon colored with floral lace dress, which had a thin brown braided belt around her waist. She decided to use a few small brown heels, which were closed with a small brown tie and one chocolate brown leather jacket, open for the dress to be seen. She slipped on rhombus, salmon colored, encrusted with small diamonds earrings and a delicate bracelet with different trinkets.

After checking that she looked good, she grabbed her bag and when she was about to open the door to leave her room, she stopped.

_Why_ did she even bother to look good? She never did. Why so much importance to her appearance suddenly?

She didn't know the answer, but an inner voice whispered, _'Him'._ She frowned. _Him_? Luke? But Luke was on the other side of the country... Another voice whispered: _Percy._

Annabeth dropped her bag and suddenly felt a slight dizziness. She took several deep breaths trying to calm down. She reached down, grabbed her bag, stood up again and this time left her room, her head full of thoughts. _Stupid inner voices_, was her main thought.

When she reached the kitchen, she ate a hearty and nutritious breakfast before getting on the white limo that was waiting to take her to the studio. When she arrived a few paparazzi were waiting, but she just lowered her head and ignored all their questions. Silena had told her to say nothing of information for now.

After crossing the glass doors, peace was what Annabeth received after hearing screams and noises of a non-quite typical morning in New York. Despite the hour, there were many people dressed formally walking with coffees in their hands. Some read the newspaper on a table, others were on their laptops and others almost were running to their offices. 'Half-Bloods Studios' seemed to have a good working atmosphere.

Annabeth smiled and waved to those who looked at her until she reached the elevator, where she got in and pressed the button 'floor 8' as Silena had indicated her. She waited there, listening to the horrible music, until the elevator doors opened again and she went out and walked through the halls. A white door had a small glass placard with black letters on it that says _'Essay: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase'._ She took a deep breath and entered.

The room was quite nice, with orange walls, gray floor, one black piano in one corner and a couch in the other and had some guitars hanging on the walls.

Annabeth saw a girl sitting on the piano, with some papers in her hand. The girl had blonde hair tied in a braid across her head like a crown until the bottom of her head where it was piled up in a bun. She also had blue eyes like the sky, small nose and thick lips. The girl wore a loose gray T-shirt with the face of a wolf, tight red jeans, black to-her-ankles boots, black hexagons earrings, and big black glasses.

_She was quite pretty,_ Annabeth thought smiling. She walked up to the girl and called her attention by clearing her throat. The girl raised her eyes and when she saw who was in front of her, she opened her mouth. The girl began to throw air with her hands to breathe. She was hyperventilating, really bad. After her mini-hyperventilation, the girl began to scream in silence, as if no sound could come out of her mouth. Annabeth smiled hesitantly at her, her eyebrows raised.

When the girl calmed down, she looked at Annabeth as if a goddess was in front of her "H-Hello." Was all she said.

"Hey, I'm Anna-" Annabeth started to say, but the girl cut her off.

"Annabeth Chase, you're 21 years old, you were born in Virginia but lived your whole life in San Francisco with your father Frederick Chase of 48 years old and your stepmother Kate, along with your stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew." the girl said breathlessly "I'm Gwen Clearwater, a big fan of The Demigods!"

"I see," Annabeth said smiling though, she hated people knowing all her life, but she knew that was a something inevitable of the fame.

"I loved your last album: Breathless, it was totally awesome!" Gwen said, then began to sing a piece of a song:

_And as you look at me _

_with your sweet eyes,_

_every time you look at me,_

_with your sexy gaze_

_I feel out of breath,_

_breathless,_

Annabeth smiled and continued the song "_Wordless, speechless, breathless_" Gwen smiled even more and her eyes brightened, and Annabeth was happy. Make happy a fan was one of her favorite things.

"Yes! That was my favorite song, who wrote it?" Gwen asked curiously, tossing her head to the side.

Annabeth blushed a little before answering "Me."

Gwen opened her mouth in surprise "You? Wow, you really know how to make music!" she exclaimed, making Annabeth blush a little.

"Thanks," Annabeth said "Umm, and by the way, what are you doing here?" she frowned, realizing that. Gwen just giggled.

"I'm the songwriter."

"Oh…" It was all that Annabeth could say. Having a fan for a songwriter? Silena just had proven herself, showing that insanity has _no_ limits.

Gwen waved it off "Oh, I know what you're thinking. Having a crazy girl for songwriter? No way. But believe me, I've written some songs before, and I think that's why they hired me," she explained "And Percy thought the same when he arrived,"

Annabeth frowned in confusion "Percy?"

"Yep, over there" Gwen pointed with her head behind Annabeth, who turned around.

And there he was, sleeping on the couch. He was wearing sunglasses (which suited him very well, by the way) so someone can't see his eyes closed, but Annabeth knew he was sleeping by the liquid to the side of his mouth. Drool.

Annabeth _almost_ smiled. He was still drooling when he slept.

"He told me not to disturb him or wake him up," Gwen said. Annabeth turned to face her, but Gwen was sitting at the piano again.

"How long has he been here?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno, like 30 minutes I think," Gwen shrugged and kept looking through her papers. She seemed pretty normal now. Annabeth thanked God for that.

"Oh," Annabeth said, at the same time that Beckendorf appeared in the doorway all-happy. Annabeth groaned mentally, three happy people in the morning in a single day. Why? What was wrong with them? Why she couldn't just go to bed to sleep?

"He-" Beckendorf began, but he stopped himself, looking around the room "Where's Percy?" he asked, an angry tone in his deep voice.

Instantly, Annabeth and Gwen pointed with their fingers at the boy sleeping on the couch. Maybe Gwen just did by the job, but Annabeth did it because accusing Percy was an unexplainable feeling and more after their…

Annabeth's thoughts were cut off when Beckendorf, hit, Percy in the foot with his briefcase, making the boy jump. Percy sat on the sofa, looking at Charles upset. Percy wiped the drool from his face "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Why do you sleep? You'd have to be contributing ideas for the song," his manager said, still a little angry.

"Because I just want to be in my bed and sleep, I feel like doing anything today actually," Percy said, expressing Annabeth's thoughts out. That was exactly what she wanted to do. _Nothing_.

"And when you feel to do something?" Beckendorf asked, crossing his arms.

"Never," Percy answered. Gwen chuckled, and Annabeth bit her lip to keep from smiling.

His manager rolled his eyes "C'mon, go to work Jackson. You too Annabeth," Beckendorf said watching her, before disappearing through the door.

Percy and Annabeth groaned together.

**A/N= Hope you liked it, but I dunno if this was a good chapter. Anyway, did you read that horrible mini part of a song? Well, I wrote it, that's because it was soo bad. Remember to check out the clothes on my profile! And tell me, you like my descriptions? **

**So, any idea or suggestion is loved over here! **

**Drop a review maybe?**

**Love,**

**HappyOwl**


	5. Rockin' Up MTV

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey! Long time we don't see! Sorry for taking so much for update, but my life is getting a lot harder with school and I don't have much time to write! Understand please! And thank you for all your positive reviews and for favorite/following the story! You're amazing people!**

**It all started with a Love Song**

"She turns on TV

guess who she sees,

Skater boy rockin' up MTV"

-Avril Lavinge. –Skater Boy.

_Chapter 4: Rockin' up MTV_

Those two hours were the most uncomfortable in Annabeth's life so far. She practically had been avoiding talking or looking at Percy all the time, but she knew he was watching her. She could feel his piercing green eyes on her all the time. It seemed that he was making fun of her, waiting for her to collapse.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She would resist.

Gwen felt there was something wrong between them, but she didn't know what to do. The celebrities were so rare. Gwen watched how Percy sent to Annabeth weird looks. They weren't lustful glances, but something deeper. She didn't know what, though. They didn't talk among themselves and there was tension in the air.

"Well," Gwen said stacking papers. In those two hours they had made almost no progress, just write some musical notes "I think that's all for today, right? See you guys tomorrow!" she waved clutching her purse.

Percy got up from the couch faster than the eyes can go and opened the door to leave, but when he went to take a step outside, he stepped aside and let Gwen pass, who blushed and giggled. Percy just rolled his eyes. Annabeth walked to the door, undecided whether to pass or not. She entwined her own hands and felt her sweat. That always happened when she was nervous or insecure. She looked at Percy in his eyes right at the time when he did the same. She could see resentment, sadness and even a bit of pain in his green iris. They stayed like that for a few moments. None said nothing and none moved. It was as if they were hypnotized by each other's eyes. Nobody said they weren't.

The sound of a cell phone interrupted the moment. Annabeth quickly cut the eye contact and reached into her purse for her cell phone. She pulled out her gray IPhone and looked at the screen. It was saying that Silena was calling. She looked at Percy for the last time before going through the door. She pressed the button 'Reply' and put her phone near her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Annie!" an acute voice screamed "How's everything over there?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Do not call me Annie, and yes, everything's okay, I guess." she shrugged although she was talking on the phone.

"You guess?" Silena asked, her voice worried.

"It's just an expression Lena," Annabeth lied sarcastically. She didn't know if everything was alright. Not in her head or in her heart, that's for sure.

"Oh okay," Silena said happily. She was so blind to things sometimes "I called you to tell you that when you get back we'll go to the mall for lunch and buy what's trendy in New York,"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. Go shopping every time they came to a different city was something like a habit that they had, thanks to Piper and Silena "Fine, but you have to buy me my chocolate milkshake." she said, a mischievous smile slipping on her lips. She loved the chocolate milkshake, and although Silena told her to keep her figure as an artist, she took one almost every day.

Silena sighed "Fine, but when you get rolling on the floor, remember that I warned you."

Annabeth chuckled "I will, by Lena!" she said and she hung up.

She put her phone in her purse and walked to the elevator. There was a middle-aged man, with short and neatly combed hair and ice blue eyes. The man had a beard and mustache, wearing a black, well-kept suit with a pink tie. Annabeth went up to the elevator and stood beside the man. She pressed the button for the ground floor and the steel doors closed, leaving her and the man listening to sad old song that was playing.

Annabeth started hitting her foot against the granite floor impatiently. She checked her watch. 11:27. Her stomach roared by the need for food, and there were only a few minutes for some beautiful snack to come to it. The man next to her noticed her impatience, so he looked at her, and at recognizing her, he opened his eyes and mouth.

"Are you… are you Annabeth Chase?" he stammered. Annabeth smiled, though she bit her tongue to don't say 'No, I'm Taylor Swift' but she thought it would sound very tough.

"Yes, it's me." She said sweetly.

The man broke into a bright smile "My daughter is a huge fan of yours, she knows all your songs letter by letter." he said, a little proud of his daughter. Annabeth pretended to be surprised, it already had happened to her and she knew where this conversation would end.

"Really? That is incredible!" she exclaimed.

The man nodded proudly "Yeah. And... could you give me an autograph for her? I think she would be the happiest girl in the world, and if she's happy, I'm happy." the man asked politely "She... she has no mother and..."

"I get it," Annabeth cut him off. She had no mother and she knew how hard it was living with the pain of not being able to share things, not being able to do everything a daughter does with her mother... see all those girls going shopping with her mother and laughing... It was painful to see something you want and not have it "What's her name?"

"Linda," The man said, taking a paper out from his briefcase with a pen and handing it to her "She's just ten years old."

Annabeth nodded before writing two words and sign it "Linda," Annabeth repeated "Pretty in Spanish." She handed the paper and the pen back to the man.

The man nodded with a melancholy smile "Yes, her mother was Latina." he said looking at the paper. He read what it said and looked at Annabeth with watery eyes "Stay strong," he read it aloud.

Annabeth smiled and nodded "May God blesses you both..." she didn't know his name, so she left the sentence in the air.

"Greg," he said smiling "Greg and Linda Bottem." Annabeth nodded and the doors opened. She started to walk out when she heard Greg shouting something "May God blesses you too."

She smiled to herself. People looked at her opening their eyes and whispering things. A fat man came up to her "Miss, your limousine is waiting outside." He said.

Annabeth nodded at him before opening the door and going out. The hot sun shining in the sky and the busy streets of New York were doing a perfect day. Argos, her driver, opened the back door of the limo and she got on.

…

"Thank you Argos," Annabeth waved at him as she closed the limo door, and opened the home's one. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Silena ran to her with a look of complete happiness by going to the mall. Silena hugged Annabeth and squeezed her cheeks.

Annabeth hit Silena's hands out and gave her a look of hatred. It was fine that she had too cheeks, but she seriously hated someone touching them. Not even Luke could.

"Finally! What took you so long to get here?" Silena asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "This is New York Lena," She threw her bag on the couch and looked at Silena. Her friend was wearing a short, pink, with flowers dress that had flown close to the chest and fitted around her waist. She accompanied it with beige heels that bared her finger, some golden and light pink bracelets and beige earrings. Her hair was falling down her back in perfect waves, and her face had some makeup.

"Go change, I think the girls are ready, and Thalia is very hungry." Silena ordered her with a smile on her face. Annabeth nodded and went to her room.

She opened the white door and watched her big, beautiful room. The walls were white, with diagrams and drawings of buildings herself did, photos, notes, places in the world that she had visited and a big LCD in front of her bed. Her bed was big with white silk sheets and silver padded. There was a large desk with all kinds of pencils for her to draw. Next to her window (that had a chair to sit on it), was a bookcase full of books of all kinds. Her closet was in a corner, and the bathroom door was on the other corner. There also was a furry white carpet where she and her friends would lie.

She took off her brown leather jacket and laid it on her bed. She took off all her clothes to stay just in her underwear. She sighed and looked through her closet for some comfortable clothes to go to the mall. After a few minutes, she finally decided on a white T-shirt that says 'Love', half pink half white shorts and dark red converse. So that no one would recognize her and have a normal day, she put on a caramel brown wig that she let fall freely down her back and sapphire blue contact lens. She put lip gloss on her lips and looked in the mirror. She looked like a typical New Yorker, not a superstar.

…

"We go shopping; we go shopping, oh yeah!" Silena sang while they were all sitting in Thalia's black Volkswagen Beetle. Annabeth rolled her eyes but she laughed anyway at Silena's childish ways. She looked at Thalia, who was driving and moaning at the terrible voice of Silena.

Thalia was wearing a black blouse with the Starbuck's symbol on it, black shorts and black ankle boots. Makeup covers her freckles and black eyeliner decorated her eyes. Her black hair was covered by a red wig and her eyes were chocolate brown now. She definitely didn't look like herself. But the fiery red hair was bringing bad and sad memories to Annabeth. She looked away of Thalia and looked at Piper. Piper wearing a pretty, color cream, with lace dress and one brown belt at the waist. Her feet wore heels of the same color of the dress, and they had a bow and flower patterns on them. Her wrist had a bracelet with pearls, and her cheeks were slightly pink. Now her hair was wavy black and her eyes were amber, almost golden. In the backseat, next to Piper, was Reyna. Reyna had a blonde wig and her eyes were moss-green. She wore a blue shirt with silver anchor on it, and it was tied up, leaving her belly exposed. With that, she was wearing jean shorts and white sandals.

Thalia parked in the parking lot of the mall and turned off the car. All took their seat belts off and went outside to be received by the scorching heat of New York. Some men who were there looked at them, but not in a nice way.

All of them intertwined arms as high school girls and walked through the doors of the big building. The mall was full of adults, adolescents, children, elders. It was amazing to hear all the laughter, seeing people happy... Annabeth loved that, and sometimes she wondered why she couldn't be like that. Sure, there were times when she was happy, with Luke and her friends, but there were other times when she thought she was going to collapse.

"Where do we start?" Reyna asked.

"Food court." Thalia responded immediately. Everyone laughed, and when they heard how Thalia's stomach made a noise, their laughter got stronger. They all walked through the mall to get to the food section. All tables were placed in the center and the restaurants were around them. They sat at a table near McDonald. In the columns were televisions to entertain people, but no one listened thanks to the hubbub.

"What do you want eat?" Piper asked.

"Chicken wings," Thalia said. She placed her sunglasses on her head to see better. Reyna asked the same and Annabeth ordered a hamburger. Piper and Silena decided on Greek salad.

"I don't know why they care so much about their body," Thalia commented when Piper and Silena went to order food "I mean, they're fine."

"Maybe they like to eat healthy Thalia." Annabeth shrugged.

"That's not life." Thalia said.

Reyna laughed while playing with her phone. Annabeth rolled her eyes but a smile broke on her lips. Annabeth looked up at the TV in front of her. To her bad luck, Percy Jackson was in it, singing a song at some MTV program. He was alone with a guitar singing one of his songs, sitting on a white sofa. The host of the program was smiling and looked at him in such a way that Annabeth was filled with jealousy though she tried to suppress them. She couldn't resist. It was too much to see him two hours in the morning and see him on TV now.

She apologized to her friends and ran to the nearest bathroom. She walked through the door, almost running, which caught the attention of all the girls that were there. She lowered her head in case someone might recognize her, and slipped into a bathroom. She lowered the toilet lid and sat on it.

Annabeth ran a hand through her wig frustratingly. Her head was a mile a minute, and not even she knew what she was thinking. Her thoughts were mixed as well as her emotions. What she felt for Percy? Why she felt like that every time she saw him? And after all that had happened between them, she was still considering him as someone in her life? Sighing, she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She ought to control her emotions, forget everything and put her mask on. That was kind a solution to all her problems.

Faking to be happy.

**A/N= I don't know if this was a good chapter, but I hope it at least rewards the long wait for a new chapter. Don't forget to check out the clothes on my profile.**

**Who do you think would be the best real Piper?**

**Love,**

**HappyOwl**


	6. Memories of Him

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hello again people of the Earth! Yeah, I'm still alive, and I'm so sorry for the very long wait for a new chapter. I started two new stories (yeah, call me an idiot), but since 'Love the Babysitter' is almost (just the epilogue to go!) finished, I thought I could open myself to try something new. So, I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**

**It all started with a Love Song**

"Memories of love

are melting in my arms

Memories of me

and you go on and on

Memories will stay forever

with your love

Memories of love"

–Netzwerk. –Memories.

_Chapter Five: Memories of Him _

Annabeth closed the door of her room with her leg, her hands busy with a pot of chocolate ice cream. She lay down on her bed, turned on the TV and started eating ice cream. It was Tuesday, and she had nothing to do, since her essay was at seven pm, and there were still four hours to go. She started doing zapping, watching if there was something interesting to look at three in the afternoon.

History Channel was showing the history of ancient Egypt, and as Annabeth already knew its history, she continued zapping. The cooking channels didn't call her attention, she was a terrible cook, and all she knew bake were chocolate cupcakes like her mother had taught her before dying in a car accident when she was six years old.

It had been a tragedy; an idiot drunk boy of 17 years old driving in the freeway, her mother driving peacefully on the other lane when the idiot turned and crashed her car sideway. Her mother died instantly, the boy died before reaching the hospital. Annabeth felt the pain in her chest burning till today. The lack on her heart reminding her that she could never be happy.

Annabeth shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. It had been fifteen years since the accident, and although the pain is never going to go, she had to try to be strong for the good of all.

She ate more ice-cream as she continued watching TV. She knew she could just go to somewhere like Silena and Piper did, but she didn't feel like going out of her house. After more zapping, she let MTV when it was on commercials.

Her mind wandered of what had happened yesterday, from spending two hours with Percy to the questions of her friends for her strange reaction after seeing Percy again on TV (of course, they didn't know that). It just was too much for her. Sure, when they were 16 years they spent all day together in the summer camp, but after Percy's betrayal, she couldn't look into his eyes. It was as if the picture of Percy cheating on her was repeated in his green irises over and over again torturing her, making her heart broke like that day. Five years had passed, and the pain was the same. She felt so stupid, so sensitive and so fragile when he was around. But it was so difficult for her not to think about him; his eyes, his voice, his mouth, his smile, his hair, his body, his everything…

But he shouldn't be on her mind. She should be thinking about more important things, thinking about _her boyfriend_ Luke. But she couldn't. And this made her sad, because if she didn't think about her boyfriend as she should do or at least people in love do, it wanted to say that she was not really in love with Luke, and if she wasn't in love with Luke, it wanted to say that the relationship couldn't continue, and she didn't want to break up with Luke, she needed someone to support her at this critical moment of her life. But if she didn't love Luke...

Argh, it was _so_ frustrating. Why life couldn't be easier?

The boring commercials of MTV ended, and… yes people; Percy Jackson himself was in the program. Annabeth grabbed the remote control and was about to turn off the TV when she heard a question that the host did.

"So Percy, we heard you had three girlfriends on your life so far," the woman said in such a suggesting voice that both Annabeth and Percy raised an eyebrow. "Who was the one you wanted more?" Annabeth bit her lip. She had been one of his girlfriends, the first in fact. She didn't know that he had had two girlfriends after her, but she did know that he was single now. And that half the girls in the world were after him.

Percy took a moment to think about his answer, and Annabeth could see he actually knew the answer; he just was more dramatic than a high school girl. "Umm, I think the first one."

And it was when Annabeth's whole world crashed down. She was his first girlfriend. That wanted to say that of his other two girlfriends (who knows who they were), Percy wanted her more. Her heart began to beat faster with excitement, but also tears were threatening to fall down her face. If he ever loved her, why he cheated on her? There was no logical answer to that, but as some girls back in the camp said: _'Love isn't logical'_. But surely for Percy, what they had wasn't serious, so there had to be some logical answer; she just had to find it.

The host sighed; of course she had to be a love-sick woman. "That's so sweet; you never forgot her, right?" Percy frowned, and he looked like he was thinking hard. Despite all her efforts for not to think about him, Annabeth had to admit that he looked like a little kid of seven years old that didn't understand a simple math problem.

Finally, Percy gulped. "I guess so…" And they were just three simple words, but for Annabeth, they meant more than an 'I love you' of Luke.

"Aww…" the host smiled sweetly at him. "What was her name?" Annabeth opened her eyes in the same time Percy did. He can't tell the whole world her name. Things would change a lot and her friends would ask her some questions about it, and she didn't want to talk about Percy.

Percy looked nervous, like he didn't know what to say. "Umm… I'm not gonna tell you, it's something private." Annabeth's body relaxed, and his did too. The host of the program raised her eyebrows, not expecting that answer. Percy smiled shyly, but he didn't look as if he would regret his response.

"Oh… well, in that case, I think you're right." The woman said, faking a smile. "Anyway, your fans send us a lot of questions for you, and they'll love you even more if you can answer some of them."

Percy smirked. "Sure, that would be awesome." The woman took some papers from who knows where and cleared her throat.

"Fine. Question number one, what's your little brother's name?" That was a kinda stupid question, but Annabeth knew the answer even before Percy could speak.

'_Tyson', _Annabeth thought as she rolled her eyes. What fan didn't know the name of the brother of Percy? Tyson Jackson, called 'Big Boy' by Percy playfully and because Tyson was taller than the others 12 years old kids. But, maybe he never gave Tyson's name to the public.

"Tyson." Percy replied proudly. Girls cheered, and Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why they celebrated when her Percy spoke? '_Oh no'_, Annabeth thought. _My Percy? Where did that come from? No, no, no, I'm Luke's girlfriend, not Percy's!'_

"Which has been your best birthday party so far?" The woman asked again, and although it was a stupid question, Annabeth's heart was beating too fast. She remembered how they got together five years ago. In his birthday, August 18th.

Percy took a moment to think. "I think my 16th birthday 'party'" he made the quotes on the air whit his hands playfully and some people laughed. When the laughs ended, he added, "Scratch that, I'm pretty sure it was my best birthday ever." Despite all, Annabeth smiled. She remembered that day perfectly, and she was happy to know that he remembered it and considered it one of the best days of his life.

"I'm intrigued to know what happened that day," the host said, obviously expecting him to tell her, but Percy rolled his eyes.

"Try the intrigue doesn't consume you, Vanessa." Percy said. Annabeth actually laughed, Vanessa's face was incredulous, and she really missed Percy's sarcastic and funny comments. When the host regained her composure, she discreetly sent a look of disgust at Percy and cleared her throat uncomfortably before reading Percy's fans' stupid questions.

"So, another fan says, what's your favorite food ever?" Vanessa looked at Percy, and he sighed in desire. _'His mother's homemade chocolate chips blue cookies', _Annabeth thought happily. Those cookies were heaven, and Sally's food was even better than the food of the best chef in United States.

"My mom's homemade chocolate chips blue cookies," Percy grinned, and Annabeth knew him too well to know he was thinking of his mother and her food. Sally was the kindest and most amazing woman in the world besides her mom (as she remembered) and Sally loved her like her own daughter. Annabeth didn't see her after her break-up with Percy, and she really missed that woman. Annabeth buried her spoon into the bowl of ice cream and found nothing. She lowered her eyes and saw that it had no more ice cream, she had eaten it all. Silena was so going to kill her later.

"What's your favorite song of The Demigods?" hat took both Percy and Annabeth by surprise, causing them to open their eyes. Percy frowned, thinking. In fact, he liked all the songs that were written by Annabeth. He believed that she knew express by words, and her voice was so angelic... that was one of the main reasons why he had been in love with her years ago. It wasn't that the other songs were bad, but he felt that Annabeth's were dedicated to him. But that was just his imagination, she never would write a song about him, she hated him and he knew she had every right to do so.

"Umm, I guess it's Sparks Fly, I don't know." He decided. "It's an amazing song." Annabeth felt her cheeks warm up; he liked the song _she_ had written. She had dedicated this song to him some years ago, but Piper had found it in a notebook and had shown it to the record company, and she had had no choice but to record it with her friends.

"Interesting," Vanessa said. "Another fan says, did you fall in love at least once?" she asked, and Annabeth saw Percy's body get tense. Some seconds passed as he thought hard while Annabeth died of nerves. Was he ever in love with her? Did he fell in love with any of his other girlfriends?

When he opened his mouth to speak, the door burst open and Annabeth turned off the TV for anyone to see that she was watching Percy. Annabeth looked at the person who was there and saw…

"Luke?" she asked incredulously. She can't believe he was there, in her room, in New York. Luke smiled from ear to ear, and was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants with white shoes, but he looked too formal. And she did not like that, and neither liked roses. Only a few people (cough, Percy) knew that her favorites were the cherry blossoms and lilies. But Luke seemed so happy, and he had traveled for her from the other side the country. She couldn't say that to him, he would be destroyed.

"Annabeth! I missed you so much!" Luke exclaimed, leaning and hugging her tight. Annabeth frowned and break the hug.

"It was just one day Luke, no big deal." Annabeth took the flowers from his arms and placed them on a table in her room before smiling at him. "But I'm so happy you're here!" When she hugged him again, she didn't feel safe as she did before. His arms felt cold, that embraced without any affection. It was rare and it was kind of scary.

Luke sighed. "Ah, I missed you smell of flowers," he said. Annabeth frowned again, she didn't have a flower smell, actually, her shampoo was of lemons. What was wrong with Luke? They broke apart, and Luke looked around. "Your room is very nice," he commented.

"Thanks," she said as she saw him lying on _her _bed. She grimaced, it was her bed. She didn't want someone lying on her comfortable bed.

Luke looked at the bowl of ice cream and pointed to it. "You ate all that ice cream? Alone?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she questioned, and Luke got up of her bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course not," he said, a decided gaze on his eyes. "It's just that I know you eat more when you're nervous or worried, and I want to know what the problem is. Do you want to tell me?" he actually looked worried about her, but there was a thing that didn't fix. She didn't know what, but something was wrong, and it wasn't her heart.

Annabeth gave in and let him hold her a while, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't tell her boyfriend that maybe she doesn't love him anymore because she's still in love with her ex-boyfriend, a guy who cheated on her but knew her like the palm of his hand. That could bring her some problems.

"I'll tell you later," she lied. It made her feel bad, but seriously, a girl could _not_ say that.

He kissed her head and put his chin on it. "Fine, as you want honey." He said. Annabeth _hated _lames nicknames and the fact that he loved call her 'honey' or 'sweetheart'. That wasn't her style, and it will never be. "Wanna do something?" he asked her.

Annabeth shrugged. "Whatever, but I have to go to the studio at seven for the essay," she said, and she felt Luke frown.

"What?" he asked perplexed. Annabeth realized she never told Luke about the whole 'love song project' thing, and it made her feel so bad.

"Oh, I never told you!" she played dumb, and he actually buy it. Annabeth believed that after almost a year of dating, he would notice when she lied or played dumb, but he never realized it. She explained him that she had to work with Percy (he got tense here), that they had to sing a love song together and all that.

"Fine, but if something's wrong, don't doubt to call me," he kind of remained her. She rolled her eyes at it, and Luke kissed her softly in the lips.

And it felt cold and bitter.

**A/N= Sorry for the long wait, forgive any grammar mistake, typos or OOCness. Hope you like the chapter and please review! It makes me happy! Any idea is loved here, if you have some doubt, send me a PM!**

**Love and until the next,**

**HappyOwl**


	7. I Want You

**I don't own PJO or HOO, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Hi people! Thanks for all the amazing feedback of the last chapter; I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too! **

**It All Started with a Love Song**

"I don't wanna share

I want you all to myself right now

I just wanna scream it out"

–Boys like Girls. –Be Your Everything.

_Chapter Six: I Want You._

Thalia hurried up putting her dark purple studded shorts on as she watched the clock marking 5:55 p.m. Her essay with Nico was in exactly five minutes, and she had completely forgotten about it. If Annabeth didn't remain her of it, she would still be lying on her bed with her laptop over her lap, playing Candy Crush on her fake account. Hey, she was on the level 36, and it didn't go easy on her.

She putted on her Rolling Stones' T-shirt, her black wedges, rushed her waist-long black hair and tried to run out of her room, but it was impossible with the shoes. She said good-bye to Piper and Reyna, who chatted on the kitchen while eating some muffins made by Lupa, their main maid. Thalia climbed on her black car and turned it on before driving away, heading to the record studio. She preferred drive than have a driver. Those bald, fat, always good humored men. She hated them.

Thalia checked her watch again, and she knew she was way too late. If Silena didn't kill her, it would be either Nico or Gwen, their songwriter. She turned on the radio, and _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by _Green Day_ started to play, she singing along. Green Day was her all-time favorite band, but c'mon, who didn't like Green Day? She drove on the streets, a bird pooped on her car, singing the songs she liked as loud as she could.

When she finally arrived to the studio, she found Silena hitting her golden heels against the white ground. A leopard dress, with a delicate golden belt around her waist, adorned her body, revealing her perfect model legs. On her wrist she wore a golden bracelet, and her ears had gold earrings. Thalia looked at her apologetically, but Silena, for the first time in her life, maintained a cold stare.

"You're 45 minutes late, Thalia! What were you thinking? We're working with other people, you can't make them wait that long!" Silena scolded her, looking serious. "I don't want to sound rude, but try to be punctual Thals." She sighed at the end, and Thalia knew Silena wasn't angry. Thalia gave Silena a shy smile and when she was about to respond, another deep voice shouted.

"Nico di Angelo!" It was Beckendorf, Thalia noticed. And she also noticed Silena's light pink cheeks. "How do you dare to arrive this late? I bet Miss Thalia and Gwen are still waiting for you!" Thalia opened her eyes, starting to crack up, but Silena glared at her, shutting her up, before returning to watch that funny scene a few meters from them. "And, you even have the face to tell me you're late because you went to buy a coffee?" Thalia turned around, only to see Beckendorf with his arms crossed over his chest, a cold stare on his black eyes, and Nico, an expressionless face but with a sparkle in his deep brown eyes, a coffee in his hand.

"Sorry, but you know how New York is," Nico replied softly, taking a sip of his coffee. Even from here, Thalia could see the corners of his Italians lips threatening to lift to form a cheeky grin. "It was difficult to arrive earlier when the coffee shop doesn't have sugar." Nico said, making Beckendorf angrier. Thalia thought that man would have a heart attack anytime. Nico took another sip of coffee, this time longer, making an annoying noise. Beckendorf's jaw tensed, and he clenched his fists.

"Go right now to your essay, before I lose my control," The manager said, obviously in a bad attempt to keep his calm. Nico, drinking his coffee, turned around and walked up to an elevator, waving at Charles until the doors closed. Beckendorf ran a hand over his shaved head and walked in the opposite direction, probably to be as far away from Nico.

Thalia chuckled, it was pretty funny to get into someone's nerves, especially if you're a celebrity, then they couldn't do anything to you. She turned to face Silena again, but her manager still looked at her with a vacant stare.

"You should be going, too." Silena said, her voice strange. "You're lucky he's late too, but try this don't happen again." She said, and started to walk away, curiously in the same direction as Beckendorf.

Thalia frowned, still looking at the door where both managers disappeared. She wondered if something more was happening within those two, but she quickly shook her head. That can't be possible, right? As some doubts appeared in her head, she stepped in other elevator, sadly hearing the horrible music. It was recording studio, a music industry, why they put that music? She sighed, and searched in her purse for her phone. A light indicating she got a text sparkled in the corner of her cell-phone.

_Piper: Silena killed you?_

_**Thalia: Nah, Nico was later than me, so I'm still alive. **_

_Piper: Great, I'll tell Annie. Are you essaying?_

_**Thalia: Not yet, still in this elevator. The music's killing me.**_

_Piper: I know, what kind of music industry is that?_

_**Thalia: Go figure. Where are you?**_

_Piper: On my way there. I have essay with Jason today too._

_**Thalia: Good luck with him, he's pathetic.**_

_Piper: Hahaha, I think he's hot, tough._

Thalia blinked several times after reading that. Here you have, one of your best friends telling your little brother is hot. Thalia knew half the world was after Jason, but it was kind of awkward to know Piper thought that too. She thanked Reyna and Annabeth for not thinking like that. She let out a giggle despite everything, wondering if Jason would think the same of Piper.

_**Thalia: No need to tell me that, y'know? **_

_Piper: Think of it, what if I end up being your sis in law?_

_**Thalia: Okaaay, stop raping my brother in your mind, will you?**_

_Piper: Haha, love ya!_

Thalia rolled her blue eyes as the doors opened. She started to walk down the hallway, her gaze still on her phone. She heard some footsteps, and she didn't expect the person to be that close until she collided with him/her. She felt some hot drink sliding down her shirt, making it stick to her small frame. She managed to save her phone, putting it away from the person.

Thalia lifted her gaze, finding the very tall Nico di Angelo standing opposite her, his coffee all over his body too, his phone on his hand too. He looked at her apologetically, feeling sorry and ashamed for throwing his coffee all over her. Thalia found his eyes interesting and beautiful, as if she could see his emotions on them. His black hair was tousled to one side, highlighting from his pale white skin. If she thought it well, he looked like a zombie, but she found him cute anyway. If it wasn't because he spoke, she could have stayed like that all day.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Thalia, I was distracted," he started to apologize, and she just nodded and tried to clean her shirt, or at least peel it off of her body, everything but to look at him again. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, and she hated to admit that because it sounded way too cheesy.

"It's okay, I was distracted too," she managed to say. Nico seemed to relax a little, and Thalia noticed how his black shirt was stick to his body too, marking his six-pack.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get you some napkins so you can dry yourself. I'm sorry!" he shouted as he ran away from her, his footsteps making echo on the so quiet hallway. What would be like writing a song with him? Thalia was going to find it out soon.

…

Piper smiled at the people who greeted her as she walked toward the elevators of the study. As the doors closed and the music started to play, she sighed, still tired for waking up at 8:00 a.m. She looked at herself in her pocket mirror, fixing her French braid.

As she fixed her lipstick, she remembered how strange, tense and bitter Reyna got that morning, when they were having breakfast, when she mentioned her essay with _Jason. _That name had a weird effect on Reyna, and Piper was determined to find out the reason. They chatted a bit about him, about what Piper had read on magazines, and Reyna was reluctantly to tell her something more about him. Reyna looked sick, like if she was going to throw up her breakfast, which did not deserve to be threw up; it was surely delicious.

Piper was still intrigued to know if they knew each other before. Maybe it was a tragic love, or an affair. Which surely was a shame to Piper, Jason was _hot_, and the last boyfriend she had was Dylan, an egocentric boy of her age, who cheated on her with a girl named Lacy. The mere thought of those two people brought a knot in her stomach, making her feel sicker than Reyna in the morning.

The doors opened, and she started to walk. A guy in a suit winked at her cockily, as if she was going to fall for him that easily. After some experiences, she learned to be aware of boys and their intensions. She rolled her beautiful eyes even if nobody was looking at her. It just felt right to roll the eyes when nobody was seeing. It felt cool, so she did it.

She opened an orange door with that said _'Piper McLean and Jason Grace; Essay'. _The room was simple, some guitars, a desk, a sofa and a chair. No-one was there, and when she checked on her cell-phone, she noticed she was 20 minutes prior. Sighing, she let herself fall over the sofa, closing her eyes and let the silence get the best of her until she fell asleep.

_The pouring rain fell over her, completely wetting her body, face and hair. Her little black dress stick to her body, letting you see her curves. But she didn't care, and it didn't matter to her that her make-up and hair were a mess too. _

_The only thing that mattered to her in that moment was the person running away from her, not looking back._

_The scrawny figure got smaller until it took the form of a point in the grey horizon. A hand touched her shoulder, and she knew it was her dad trying to comfort her, to tell her not to cry, that everything will be okay, that he was going to be okay, that they will be okay._

_But she knew better than that. He was not going to be okay and she either. So, she pushed her dad's hand off of her body and started to run after her best friend as fast as she could with her pink heels. The rain bothered her, not letting her see very well, but she did her best to keep running, even if her legs started to burn. She wasn't used to the feeling of running, and least with high heels._

_As she kept running, she started to see a little figure a meters away from her, all wet for the rain. She could see her little Jonas Brothers' bag on his back, his dark and dirty jeans, his worn out sneakers and his black curly hair._

_She didn't felt them before, but now; she could feel tears running down her cheeks to her chin, mingling with the raindrops and falling to the ground, just to be another puddle of water on the sidewalk without importance._

_In a sudden moment, she was right behind him. She turned him around to face her, and she could see the tears in his eyes too. The impact of seeing him cry for something else than his dead mum made her feel worse because she was the reason of his tears. She wanted to hug him, to clean his teardrops away, but her body didn't move. She was frozen there, not moving and not talking. They were looking into each other's eyes innocently._

_And then, Leo Valdez leaned in and kissed her forehead before squeeze her hand and run away for the sixth time on his life._

Piper opened her eyes suddenly, trying to take a deep breath and forget her nightmare-dream. That sad image pictured to her almost every night, making her remember the day her best friend ran away from her when they were thirteen years old, after a party of his dad. She didn't have notices of him until she read on a gossip magazine he was in a band, and famous, and rich. He was all anyone had thought that he would come to be. Piper sighed, and for the first time, she noticed a handsome face looking at her worriedly, electric blue eyes fixed on her changing ones.

Jason Grace.

He was just at millimeters from her face, and she must said, he had a great scent. It was like ozone, mixed with the rain scent. It was delicious to her nose. His face was flawless, expect for a very little freckle under his right eye and a little scar over his mouth. His blonde hair seemed to shine, like gold, and Piper just wanted to ran a hand through it. She felt butterflies in her stomach (as cheesy as it sounded), something she never felt before. Her cheeks warmed up, getting a cute shade of red. She could feel his breath, almost touching hers. They were like that a moment, looking into each other's eyes, until he stood up and cleared his throat.

Jason smiled, seeing how she was awake now. "Great, you woke up," he said kind of happy, not noticing Piper's horror expression at the thought he saw her sleeping. She was sure she wasn't pretty when she slept, Annabeth told her she snored. "Are you okay? You were… you looked like you were having a bad nightmare," Jason commented, frowning.

Piper lowered her gaze, not getting the courage to look into his eyes again. His look was a bit intimidating for her. "Don't worry, I'm okay. My friends told me I'm pretty weird when I sleep." She lied, giving him a sweet yet convincing smile. She wasn't sure if she was snoring, and she was not going to ask him; she had to live with the doubt. I mean, what kind of girl asked a handsome guy if she was snoring? I'm pretty sure no-one.

"Oh, okay. Cool," he replied, a bit uncomfortable too. But he quickly regained his composure, and putting his hands on his jeans' pockets, he said, "Why were you sleeping, anyway?"

Piper's cheeks got brighter as she looked at her heels again. "Oh, I was a little tired, and I arrived early, so I sat here and well… I fell asleep," Piper shrugged, smiling shyly at him. Since when she was shy with a boy? Only before she was famous. Jason chuckled, and she got lost in his eyes again. She suddenly wondered how it would be if he was all hers. She wanted him to be hers. She felt something she never felt before with anyone, and she liked it.

She didn't want to share him with all his fans; she wanted him to be only for her. And she wanted to scream it out to the world.

And she came back to the reality when Gwen opened the door and saying they should start. Where did those thoughts come from?

**A/N= Don't kill me please! *tries desperately to hide somewhere* *sees you don't want to kill this adorable person* Oh well, you don't have a knife in your hand.**

**You can't imagine how guiltily I feel for not updating any of my stories. First, it was an author's block, then it was lack of ideas, then school, then my computer broke! I really do have bad luck, don't I? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if not, well, let's hope next is better! **

**As always, outfits on my profile and blah, blah blah. I made up a Twitter account so you can follow my progress with chapters and everything. I would be grateful if you follow me or something. I will try to catch up with my stories, don't get mad please!**

**Have a great life,**

**HappyOwl.**


	8. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Okay, I'm here again, hehe. So, thanks a lot for all the reviews, the new alerts and the new favorites, you guys make my days! And, I'm glad you liked last chapter, and some people even said they liked better Thalico and Jasper's relationships than Percabeth's, but I'm sorry, this story is Percabeth and will be like that until the end. I must say, there will be some chapters or parts about the others pairing, but this is focused on Percy and Annabeth. I try my best to make it funny and not boring, but this story goes more for the sad way. I mean, since they had sad moments, and memories and all that. **

**Shout outs: livelaughloveandread, Jedi1, August1999, PiperAnnabethChase, littlemixlover17, littlemisslaugh, SummerSpirit18, Angel of Darkness will get you, Chazaq, Appropinquare, Skye222, Guest, AtalantaTheHuntress, daughterofwater22, Lightning-AND'Death, justacityfangirl, erinwritesfanfics 8, Guest, TwistedCourage, Sarah Mia 13, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Martha.**

**If for any reason you don't want your name to be in the shout outs, just tell me in a review or in a PM.**

**It All Started With a Love Song**

"So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all"

–Phil Collins. –Against All Odds.

_Chapter Seven: The Date with Luke, Thinking about Percy._

"I have a surprise for you," Luke said suddenly, walking in Annabeth's room and taking her by surprise. Annabeth closed her laptop, on where she was working on new music, and frowned at her boyfriend.

"What is it this time?" Annabeth asked a little harshly, she didn't like to be interrupted when she was working. She put her laptop on her nightstand and stood up, only to be in front of Luke. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, matching his eyes, and perfect blue jeans, along with white sneakers.

"We're going on a date!" Luke said happily, and Annabeth smiled falsely, though Luke didn't notice. "Do you want to go to the beach?" Luke asked. Annabeth bit her lip, nervous. The beach. The sea, the sand, the water, all that remained her of Percy. And if she was in a date with Luke, she shouldn't be thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

"What about an amusement park? It' been a while since I go to one," Annabeth suggested, and Luke frowned for a minute before he smiled again.

"All right," Luke said, kissing her in the lips shortly. "I'll wait for you in my car," he said, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

When he was out of sight, Annabeth groaned in frustration. She didn't feel like going on a date, and she knew she could simply say _no, _but since Luke came all the way from San Francisco to New York for her, she felt forced to accept. Besides, they ran the risk of being caught and being invaded by paparazzi. But as she thought it better, that couldn't be that bad. The date could be interrupted, and they would be forced to go back home. She blamed herself for being such a bad girlfriend and whishing the worst for her relationship, but she couldn't stop it.

Annabeth dressed herself up with a pink T-shirt that says _'Keep Calm and Never Grow Up', _but she put a black and grey striped hoodie over it, and she accompanied it with dark shorts and old pink sneakers. She tied her hair in a braid that fell over her right shoulder, and she put some lip gloss in her mouth, all this in exactly 17 minutes.

She arrived to the car where Luke was waiting for her, writing in his cell-phone. When he noticed her, he quickly put his phone in his pocket and smiled at her. He opened the passenger door to her, as a gentleman, and she climbed on.

_Percy did that to her when they were dating._

Luke turned the car on and started to drive. There was an awkward silence between them, and Annabeth thought about every subject she could bring to stop the silence, but none of them was about something she wanted to talk. Luke looked uncomfortable too, like if he wanted to say something, but nothing felt right.

_There weren't awkward moments when she dated Percy._

Only when they arrived at the amusement park Luke deigned to speak. "We're here," he said, before getting out of the car and opening the door for his girlfriend once again. Annabeth smiled sweetly at her as she put on her sunglasses and the hoodie over her head. Luke stood next to her, and he grabbed her hand. He did it bad, so they tried to make their hands fit okay, but it was like an impossible quest, so they just held hands slightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes behind her sunglass, it was so stupid.

_Percy and her hands fitted perfectly._

They started to walk to the park, in silence again. Luke buyed their tickets, and they entered. There were a lot of different and funny attractions; kids ran over the place with their parents chasing after them; couples were kissing or laughing together, and boys gave their girlfriends gigantic teddy bears. All the people there looked so happy, laughing and smiling; Annabeth wished she could laugh like that again.

"Where do you want to go first?" Luke asked, bringing her back to Earth. Annabeth looked around at all the games, undecided. She loved roller coasters, but she knew Luke hated those. She rolled her eyes again when she remembered that, and she was glad she was wearing her sunglasses. The other games looked good, but of course, the roller coasters outranked all.

_Percy loved roller coasters too._

She bit her lip at the thought of Percy. Since Luke arrived in her room, she had been thinking about him all the time. She remembered when they went on dates. Something always went wrong, but in the end it all was perfect. They hadn't awkward moments, they were never in silence, Percy always commented random things and they laughed for a long time.

She closed her eyes tightly and put all the Percy thoughts back in her mind. _Luke, remember? He's next to you and you're on a date. PERCY THOUGHTS OUT!, _Annabeth thought. She smiled at Luke, and exclaimed, "Let's go to the 'The Horror House'!" Luke didn't look very pleasant with her decision, but followed her anyway.

They showed their tickets to the guy there, who, with a tired expression, let them in. They sat on a carro, side by side. Luke looked around, his nose wrinkled. He put an arm around Annabeth, in a try to huge her. She rested her head in his shoulder and sighed. Two minutes passed before it started.

Ghost, skeletons, dead people, vampires, rocks threatening to fall over them and all that appeared of nowhere. Annabeth felt how Luke tensed when he got scared, and she rolled her eyes again. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was too tight. A mummy came over them, and Luke literally jumped on his seat. He tried to hide it by choking, but he failed miserably.

_When she and Percy went in horror games, they laughed because the 'scary' things were stupid._

Ten minutes later, and they were out of 'The Horror House', thanks to God. The game sucked. The light hit Annabeth's face, and she was glad she still had her sunglasses on. Luke put his arm around Annabeth's waist this time, and they began to walk again.

They passed by an ice-cream shop, and Luke asked her if she wanted some. Annabeth agreed, and they entered the shop. Some people watched them in a strange way, but older people looked at them like if they were a cute, lovely couple. Annabeth doubted she looked happy, she wasn't smiling and her eyes were covered. There was a family in front of them.

The father was paying the ice-cream, while the mother was trying to control her three kids. The older boy was beating his younger brother, and the little girl was crying and screaming about something she couldn't understand. But despite all, they looked happy.

"What a mess of a family," Luke mumbled under his breath, but Annabeth could hear him.

"Why?" she replied, a little upset. What a great father he would be. "They look happy," she snapped.

Luke grimaced, completely disagreeing with her. "Uh, the kids are insufferable, the man isn't paying attention and the woman looks like she hadn't sleep for weeks,"

Annabeth bit her tongue to not yell at him, _'You are insufferable'_, because she would grab attention and she didn't want that. But, she couldn't help but think of Percy, again. When she used to date Percy, she thought she was going to grow up and have a permanent family with Percy. And he did too; she knew it by something he told her once.

_It was two months before Percy turned 17. They were in the stables of the camp they went, place where they met when they were 12 years old, (long story for another moment). It was midnight, after she sneaked in his cabin and woke him up. He gladly acceded to accompain her, even if it was a sudden visit._

_Anyway, they were sitting in the cold ground, inside the stables, even if it was against the rules. They were looking to the sky, at the stars. Percy held Annabeth in his strong and warm arms. They were in silence, thing that wasn't common in them, but the silence was comfortable, like if they only needed each other's presence and nothing more._

"_You know," Percy finally said. Annabeth lifted her head so she could look at his handsome face, and she noticed he was slightly blushing. "I've been thinking…" he trailed off, not finding the correct words._

"_Do you think?" Annabeth joked, trying to help him by lightening the situation. He looked serious, though he chuckled._

"_Yes, I do." He joked back, making them both chuckle. Then, he got serious again. "Okay, as I said, I've been thinking a lot about us…", he took a deep breath, Annabeth's eyes were intimidating at the moon light. "And well, remember when you said you wanted to build something permanent?" he asked her suddenly, making her frown._

"_Yeah, what about that?" she said. She calmed down, she had thought he was going to break up with her, but it wasn't it._

"_Well, I thought that maybe… we're on a good start," Percy said shyly, and Annabeth blushed bright red. _

_Annabeth smiled at him, as she sat up correctly next to him. Percy looked at her shy, but she thought he looked cute. She was amazed and taken by surprise by his words. Who would have thought that Percy thought about their future as a couple? But he was right. She also thought they were on a great beginning. She was glad he thought the same._

"_Yes, you're right." She told him. He relaxed a lot, and grinned. Annabeth leaned over and they kissed for a long, very long time._

"Annie, Annie!" someone was saying, shaking her shoulder. She snapped out of her daydream, and turned her head around, only to find Luke looking at her worriedly. She felt upset because he interrupted her sweet memory, but then she recalled what Percy did to her and she felt angry with Percy. "Are you okay?" Luke asked.

_No!_ Annabeth wanted to say, but she nodded. Luke returned to talk to the ice-cream man; it seemed that it was their turn to order. Annabeth felt the hate ran through her veins, as she remembered Percy's cheating.

"Which taste do you want?" Luke asked her.

"My favorite one," Annabeth answered. She wanted to see if Luke remembered her favorite ice-cream. He didn't, since he looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes once again.

Luke gulped nervously, looking back at the ice-cream man. "Umm, one of chocolate and other of… vanilla," he tried. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her eyes on the ceiling, sighing and shaking her head. Luke bit his lip, knowing he failed, so he took out the arm around her. Annabeth relaxed; she liked when Luke put his arm around her, but it was getting heavy and it was annoying her.

_Percy knew my favorite taste on ice-cream._

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly, and forced herself to erase thoughts about Percy once again. It was fine if Luke didn't remember her favorite ice-cream, it was a minor detail and no-one cared about it. Vanilla was fine, it was delicious too.

She kept positive thoughts on her mind, even after she and Luke were out of the shop. Luke shyly handed the cone to her, and she took it, giving him a small and sweet smile. She took a bite if it, and it was the first time she ever ate vanilla. She always ate chocolate, her favorite one. Luke looked at her expectantly. But the truth, the vanilla tasted horrible to her. She gulped, trying to hide her disgusted face by giving her boyfriend a smile. Luke grinned back at her, and eating his own ice-cream, he looked around, away from her to see the others attractions. She took the opportunity to spit out the ice cream that was in her mouth in the nearest trash. When Luke looked at her again, she smiled like nothing. Luke didn't even notice.

_Percy would have noticed._

She moaned in silence. She was sick of thoughts about Percy, and the feelings that that implicated. She seriously was crazy, a girl could not keep even the slightest feelings for a boy that cheated on her, and less if it happened four years ago. But it was all unconsciously, Percy's face, his eyes, his mouth, his voice; everything appeared in her mind randomly, at any time.

When she went to the bathroom that morning, when she was essaying, Percy's voice appeared in her mid. She thought it was because she was with him moments ago, but no, it happened to her all the time. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but, how could she? The only people that know she dated Percy were the director of the camp, their friends in the camp and Percy's mom. Not even her family.

She didn't know if those were signals of something.

**I personally am not very pleased of this chapter, but uh well, I don't have time to rewrite it. I understand if you didn't like it either, but please, tell me your truly opinion in your reviews. Next chapter will be better, I swear!**

**Reviews are loved!,**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
